


to bear the weight of these lovers' eyes

by alexanger



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Gangbang, Multi, Sloppy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 12:59:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8714872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alexanger/pseuds/alexanger
Summary: Alex has been bad. Washington recruits his most trusted men to discipline him.





	

Alex walks into Washington’s office. It’s after hours, and he knows he’s one of only a handful of people still in the building, but he shrinks a little inside his jacket at the thought of anyone seeing him.

He’s in trouble.

Washington sits behind his desk, idly shuffling through a sheaf of papers. “Alex,” he says, not looking up. He stands and crosses to the armchair in the corner, and as he settles down into the upholstery, he adds, “proper uniform, if you please.”

“Sir, I meant no -”

“I gave you an order, Alexander,” Washington says smoothly, cutting through Alex’s protests without raising his voice.

“Sir -”

Washington glances up from his papers and raises his eyebrows. “You’d better not be giving me attitude.”

The familiar sinking shame curdles in Alexander’s belly, and the tag sitting flush against his chest beneath his shirt seems to burn. Within the shame, though, there’s a dark heat that rises to flush in his cheeks, his throat, his chest. He shucks his jacket and slowly unbuttons his shirt as if in a dream.

“Today, Alexander,” Washington murmurs, and Alex jumps. Obediently, he shoves off his shirt and wriggles out of his pants, and then he’s naked, save for the black tag hanging from his neck.

“Good boy,” Washington tells him. “You’ve cleaned yourself up? Prepared yourself?”

“Yes, sir,” Alex breathes.

“Then come here. Sit pretty for me and wait for the other puppies.”

Alex kneels on the rug near Washington’s feet, settles, and puts his head in Washington’s lap. Long fingers gently tug at the chain around his neck and Alex swallows hard as the tag, the one that reads ALEXANDER in neat letters, jingles.

He doesn’t have long to wait. Hercules is the next through the door, followed closely by Gil and John. The three of them are lively with laughter; John’s cheeks are flushed beneath the freckles as he strips off his clothing, chuckling at the convoluted joke tumbling in bursts from Gil’s mouth.

Gil, always eager to please, is the first undressed. He fingers his tag momentarily, then perches on the arm of Washington’s chair. “Sir,” he says, grinning smugly.

“Gilbert,” Washington says back. “You seem excited.”

“I heard our dear Alexander has been - mouthy -”

“Never you mind the reason. All you need to know is that you’re going to help me discipline him.” The tone is stern, but there’s a jovial tilt to Washington’s lips.

“Yes, sir,” Gil agrees, far too energetically.

Hercules is next, fiddling with his own tag as he drops to the carpet and nuzzles against Washington’s knee next to Alex. John is standoffish at first, as he always is, but eventually he finishes tossing his clothing into a haphazard pile and settles in a bored lean against the other arm of Washington’s chair.

Washington finally looks up from his work. He hands the papers wordlessly to Gil, who hurries to place them carefully on the desk. “Good boy,” Washington murmurs, and Gil makes a soft noise of ecstasy.

“So when do we get to - like, he’s not even _doing_ anything,” John says, launching straight into a complaint, and Washington raises a hand to head him off.

“Keep that up and you get him last. Yes, I mean _last._ Gilbert, my good boy, would you like to start him off?”

Alex straightens up and looks expectantly at Gil. Their eyes meet, just for a second, and then Alex drops his gaze, a gesture of subservience. Gil is already working his cock. It swells lazily, long and slender like its owner. It curves up and to the left in a way that hits Alex’s throat at the perfect angle to make him gag a little every time. Washington is cruel to start him with a cock so difficult; but then, Washington is always hardest on him, always holds him to the highest standards.

His mouth begins to water.

Four pairs of eyes train on him and hold fast. Alex always feels a horrible creeping embarrassment in these moments; he loves to be the centre of attention, yes, but it aches at first to feel hungry eyes sizing him up, weighing him like so much flesh.

Slowly, slowly, he feels himself hardening. Then Gil fists a hand in his hair and puts the swollen tip of his cock against his lips, and Alex breathes out, licks a bead of pre from the tip, and before he knows it, he’s so hard it _hurts._ This, he thinks as he slips his tongue between the foreskin and glans, is exactly what he deserves. This is exactly what he can handle.

Gil huffs and tugs on his hair. “Suck it,” he breathes. “Suck me, Alex -”

Alex makes a noise of protest - he loves to tease - but Washington clears his throat and leans forward. “Suck him, Alex,” he says, and there’s no disobeying the steel in that voice.

So he sucks the head into his mouth and wraps a hand around the shaft, pumping it as he bobs his head. Gil makes a soft choked noise and pushes his hips forward, and out of the corner of his eye Alex can see John and Herc touching themselves.

Washington doesn’t put a hand on himself. He sits upright in his chair, one hand easy and open on his knee, the other tracing small circles on John’s thigh. His eyes are locked on Alex’s face, on the way he sucks and moans and licks.

Gil’s stomach tenses when he’s getting close. Alex can see the sharp cut-glass lines of his hips jerking a little, can see his abdomen twitch as his abs clench, and he pulls off with a popping sound. “What, so soon? Is that all?” he says, and he earns a sharp tug on his hair from Washington for his cheek.

“Watch that mouth, Alexander,” Washington says. “Gil, stuff him. John, would you like to take his mouth next?”

John tilts his head to one side until his neck cracks and then slowly stands. Gil, obedient to a fault, moves behind Alex and kisses down his spine. Alex raises himself on his hands and knees, tilting his ass up; Gil holds his hips fast and slides his cock along the cleft of Alex’s ass.

He’s lubed up - he’s been lubed up since he stretched in his own office, just before coming to Washington’s - but Gil makes a disapproving noise and says, “Sir, if you have a bottle handy -”

Washington, ever prepared, digs into his pocket and tosses a foil packet of lube to Gil. “Let me know if you need a second,” he says, as Gil tears it open with his teeth and slicks his fingers. Two press inside of Alex and scissor, and Alex mewls as John grabs his hair, tilts his head back, and shoves his cock between his swollen lips. Alex makes a disgruntled noise and tries to spit, “Gil, just put it _in_ already,” but John’s cock is thick and very in the way, and it comes out a garbled, unintelligible mess.

Washington seems to have understood, though, because he snaps, “Gilbert, stop wasting time. Stuff the puppy.”

There’s a moment of emptiness as the fingers withdraw, and then the head of Gil’s cock pops in, and Alex _moans_ as it sinks in inch by inch. There’s nothing like the first slow drag in and out. John huffs at him, and Alex realizes his jaw has been hanging and that he hasn’t been doing much of anything. He pops the cock out of his mouth and licks long and slow up the length of it, then teases the head with quick flicks of his tongue. The second he hits the frenulum John makes a strangled noise and a dribble of pre drips down to spread over his taste buds.

“Gil,” John breathes, “hurry up, or I’m gonna nut in his mouth -”

“Absolutely not,” Washington cuts in.

John grunts. “I can’t help it, he’s working me hard.”

“Then pull out and put something else in his mouth. Your fingers will do.”

“Sir, please.” John frowns, but there’s an eagerness to please beneath the snarl.

“Can you hold off?” Washington asks.

“I can try -”

“Yes or no, John.”

John glances down at Alex. “Yes, sir,” he mutters finally.

“Good. Pull out if you can’t manage.” Washington smiles and strokes Herc’s head fondly, as one would stroke a favourite pet.

Gil’s fingers are digging into Alex’s hips. He fucks hard and fast, rapid, jerky thrusts that force the air from Alex’s throat. Every so often, there’s a drag over his prostate or a push against it, and before long his cock is dripping freely. Alex can’t help but wonder how often Washington cleans this rug.

“Alex,” Gil breathes. “Alex, fuck, you’re so tight -”

So naturally he clenches, squeezes hard around Gil’s cock, and with a shout Gil spills into him. He comes in a few long spurts and then slumps for a moment, breathing heavily. None of them are allowed much recovery time - Gil knows this better than anybody - but he uses a few of his precious seconds to pepper kisses across Alex’s back and breathe, “thank you.”

Alex hums in response, and the vibration makes John groan and jerk his hips forward. “Hurry up,” John snaps at Gil, and Washington clicks his tongue against his teeth in disapproval.

“Manners,” he reminds John.

Gil pulls out and Alex moans at the drag. John slips out of his mouth and takes his place behind Alex as Herc rises. Gil settles in Washington’s lap.

Hercules is _massive._ Alex swallows against the pain in his jaw as he begins to salivate again. He can feel come dripping out of him. John, bless him, drags the head of his cock through the dribble and then pushes it into Alex’s ass. It won’t force it all back in, of course, but Alex thinks about John’s cock slick with Gil’s come, about how it’s slowly stretching him open again, and _fuck,_ if he had been touching himself, he would have lost it right then.

As it is, he feels himself throbbing, feels his cock bob with his pulse, and he aches to touch it. He knows from experience that he isn’t allowed - he won’t be permitted to come until after everyone else does, if at all - but it would feel so, so good.

Alex opens his mouth for Herc’s cock. John pushes forward into him. Gil fucks jerky and fast; John is slower but rougher, slapping his hips against Alex’s ass on every thrust. It forces him forward onto Herc’s cock so all he has to do is keep his mouth open and suck on each pull back. Herc doesn’t complain about the lack of tongue or technique; he thrusts against Alex’s mouth, a small smile on his lips, his hands stroking either side of Alex’s jaw.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” he whispers, lovely, gentle, and Alex makes a cracked noise and closes his eyes.

He can feel all four of them watching him.

John is close already, has been close and holding off for so long, and it only takes a couple dozen thrusts for him to break. He floods Alex with come and sucks a deep bruise into his skin as he waits for his orgasm to pulse to an end.

Alex opens his eyes to Herc staring at him adoringly. John pulls out, wipes his cock on the back of Alexander’s thigh, and says, “you’re up, big guy.”

John settles on the arm of Washington’s chair, snuggling up against him and Gil, as Herc moves behind Alex and strokes gentle lines along his hips. The blood is rising in them from Gil’s grip; Herc soothes the flushed marks and lines himself up. His first push in is slow and smooth. Alex likes it harder, usually, but Herc is so big that it would hurt to go any faster - so he is patient as Herc pulls his hips back, breeding him.

He’s sloppy and wet and open already, and as Herc fucks him in long, smooth motions, he feels himself stretch. Alex can feel the come in him with every thrust. It drips out slowly, and he wishes he could see Herc’s cock, slippery and streaked with other men’s loads.

Washington makes a soft noise of approval. “Fill him up, Hercules,” he says. Gil hums in agreement.

“Yes, sir,” breathes Herc, and that’s when he starts to _really_ fuck Alex.

The force of Herc pushing into him, the depth of his thrusts, makes Alex’s breath catch, and he struggles to get enough air into his lungs. t’s too much to hold himself up with his arms so he collapses forward, ass in the air, cheek against the rug, as Herc plows into him hard and fast and ravenous. It doesn’t matter how often he takes that monster of a cock, it’s always so big it almost hurts, and before he knows it Alex is sobbing with the agonizing pleasure of it and Herc is pulling back hard on his hips.

He buries his full length in Alex and comes with a long, drawn-out groan. And Herc’s cock isn’t the only thing about him that’s big - his load is huge, a hot gush inside Alex that makes him whine high-pitched and desperate. Herc pulls out slow and kisses Alex’s lower back.

Washington gestures for Gil and John to get off of his lap. They flop to the floor at his feet as he unzips his fly and pulls out his cock. “Come here,” Washington says softly, and Alex, exhausted, sloppy, dripping come, rises to his feet and straddles Washington’s lap.

The angle is uncomfortable but he manages to sink down onto Washington’s cock. He obediently fucks himself on it, just as he’s expected to.

“Good boy,” Washington breathes. Alex keens in response; he can feel eyes on him, four pairs of them staring hungrily as he works up and down on the shaft in his ass. He can feel himself dripping, feel the come and lube slicking Washington’s pants and puddling around the fly, but he can’t feel bad about it; all he has the energy to feel is regret that it’s all dribbling out of him.

“Good boy, Alex,” Washington groans in his ear. Strong arms wrap around him, hold him steady, and then Washington’s hips are jerking up to meet him. He’s not as big as Herc is, not by any stretch of the imagination, and Alex can’t imagine that it feels amazing to have him once he’s all stretched out - but there’s something undeniably attractive about being full of come, dirty with it, and begging for more. No wonder Washington always waits until last.

“Please,” Alex whispers back. “I just need your come, sir. I want it inside me - and I promise I won’t let any of it drip out. I’ll keep all of yours in me. I’ll be good, sir, I’m sorry I was so awful to you -”

“My good boy, good boy -”

“Please come in me, George,” Alex breathes.

It’s a risk - he is absolutely _not_ permitted to use that name, not in moments like this - but sometimes it’s the right push Washington needs.

The risk pays off. Washington arches his back and shudders along the length of his spine, and just like that, he’s coming hard, moving his hips in tiny jerks as he pumps Alex full.

Alex waits patiently. He doesn’t dare to ask if he’s earned anything.

Washington takes him time recovering. He leans back, eyes closed, and sighs heavily, hands limp on Alex’s thighs. There are long minutes while his breathing slows.

“Alex,” he says, finally.

“Yes, sir,” Alex says. He holds his breath.

Washington opens his eyes and smiles. His hand travels up Alex’s thigh and wraps around his cock.

“Watch him,” he says to his boys, though his eyes never leave Alex’s.

Alex can feel the weight of eyes on him. He thrills at it, at being filthy with sweat and lube and come and rutting into Washington’s hand while he grinds on the softening cock in his ass. He thrills at the way it feels to be the centre of attention. The familiar hot embarrassment is back, but this time it buoys him up; he grinds hard, his tag jingling, cock throbbing and painfully erect.

“May I?” he asks, and he barely holds back long enough for Washington to nod. Then he’s coming hard and it spatters across Washington’s shirt, streaks of white against the pale heather cotton. He doesn’t have a moment to drag air into his lungs - Washington drags a finger through the mess on his shirt and pushes it into Alex’s mouth. Obediently he sucks the finger clean.

Just like that, all his energy is gone. He pops Washington’s finger out of his mouth and flops forward, nuzzling into the side of Washington’s neck.

“Did I do good?” he asks.

“You did so good,” Washington assures him. “Let’s get all of you cleaned up and we can snuggle on my couch. You can pick the movie.”

“Can I have five minutes?” Alex asks.

Washington chuckles indulgently. “You can have ten,” he says.

Alex heaves a sigh. “Thank you,” he says, though his tongue is heavy with sleep. He closes his eyes and drifts, buoyed up by four pairs of gentle eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed the nonsense. come tell me how you feel about it on [tumblr](http://alexangery.tumblr.com).


End file.
